


queen of the rodeo

by lucywashigh



Series: pony [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- Drag Queens, Drag, Drag Queens, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, rogerina is liz :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucywashigh/pseuds/lucywashigh
Summary: the stage was what freddie was made for- what melina was made for.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: pony [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191389
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	queen of the rodeo

**Author's Note:**

> i used both looks from drag race :)  
> freddie’s is inspired by rajas rococo look and  
> rogers is inspired by gigi goodes frozen look (minus the giant ice cream cone lmao)
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated <3

the stage was what freddie was made for- what melina was made for.

she glanced over her shoulder before placing a fan to cover half of her face, looked down, and then up teasingly, before walking across the stage with a coy smirk on her painted face. she seemed intoxicated by the way the audience would tip and cheer for more, the way her corset would dig into her side in a way that would definitely be sore tomorrow, blistering feet pleading for mercy. but every ounce of pain was worth it to him when he got to be a queen-if only just for a little while. 

and roger was in awe.

୨୧┄┈୨୧‧⁺̣˚̣̣*̣̩⋆̩·̩̩୨˚̣̣̣̣͙୧·̩̩⋆̩*̣̩˚̣̣⁺̣‧୨୧┈┈୨୧

roger had first heard about the legendary melina mercury through members heavily involved in the london drag scene. 

he was trying to make a name for himself-liz taylor-absorb every piece of information he could get, and every piece mentioned the extravagant brunette.  
he was surprised to find that they were working at the same gig that night,  
but as he watched from the stage wing as melina commanded an audience, roger could only think that those stories didn’t live up to the real thing.

୨୧┄┈୨୧‧⁺̣˚̣̣*̣̩⋆̩·̩̩୨˚̣̣̣̣͙୧·̩̩⋆̩*̣̩˚̣̣⁺̣‧୨୧┈┈୨୧

rogers performance was...good.

granted, it was one of his first ever gigs, and having to preform next to these seasoned queens had him a little nervous. overall, tips were decent. but given the situation, he thinks it wasn’t half bad, thank you very much. 

having removed his blue wig and stilettos, he was sat in the dressing room alone wiping off the over dramatic blush he applied to give him that i’m-so-cold look.  
what roger wasn’t expecting, was for melina herself to walk into the dressing room.

now that the show was over, freddie, he had learned, was in a monochromatic yellow sweatshirt and sweatpants.

“liz taylor?”

roger was so star struck he forgot to respond. both by the fact that the icon was right in front of him, and apparently he was utterly gorgeous, in and out of drag. 

“uh, yeah. yeah that’s me.” 

“i just had to say that you were excellent tonight, darling.”

“oh, well thank you mel-“

“everyone calls me freddie” 

“then, thank you freddie” roger smiled softly. 

he wasn’t sure what to say now, and he damn well didn’t know when he would get to speak to freddie again, so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

“you did great too, amazing, actually. i mean, the way you incorporated pearls into your wig-“ 

and then he realized that he made a complete idiot out of himself, and shut his mouth tight.  
great. he probably thinks i’m a crazed stalker or something who-

freddie just laughed sincerely.  
“you think? it was such a bitch to apply though, i’ll tell you. my fingers were absolutely burnt afterwords! but i’m glad you liked it.” his voice quieted at the last part. 

roger inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

“would you like to get a drink with me and the other queens some time? i’m sure they’d love to meet you,” he winked.

roger hated how easily he had blushed. luckily, it was hidden by his makeup.

“i’d love to, yeah.” 

roger hated even more that he was grinning from ear to ear.

୨୧┄┈୨୧‧⁺̣˚̣̣*̣̩⋆̩·̩̩୨˚̣̣̣̣͙୧·̩̩⋆̩*̣̩˚̣̣⁺̣‧୨୧┈┈୨୧

laying in bed, roger got a text from an unknown number,

see you there, darling  
xoxo


End file.
